One Look and She Took Half the Years of my Life
by feisu-chan
Summary: In which Uchiha Sasuke was Hokage and Haruno Sakura was his friend. In which ten years of renewed friendship never really led to anything more than that – until one look that sparked it all.


**One Look and She Took Half the Years of my Life**

* * *

_In which Uchiha Sasuke was Hokage and Haruno Sakura was his friend. In which ten years of renewed friendship never really led to anything more than that – until one look that sparked it all._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Burning Bridges**

Haruno Sakura sped across the room, platter of fruits in hand. It was a week of festivities in the village, and today was its foundation day. The Hokage Tower would host a dinner tonight, with leaders from the five kingdoms, influential daimyo, and high-rank ninjas.

Being the self-proclaimed right-hand to the Rokudaime for social affairs, Sakura had entrusted herself with overseeing this event. Only a few minutes to go before curtain call, Sakura was still in her usual clothes putting on the last details for the grand buffet.

Traditionally, Konoha wouldn't have held such a grandiose party. Yet, this year marked the tenth anniversary of the fifth Shinobi World War. It was only befitting for Konoha to celebrate its foundation day, commemorating those who have fought for the village, including those who have led Konoha to its greatness.

_Including those who __**could have**__ led Konoha to its greatness._

Haruno Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she inspected the flowers, the platters and the lightings. If Naruto were here, she bet her buffet table would have been less classy with all the ramen displayed. But she made sure that tonight, there's one table full of the fallen hero's favourite dish.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?" She answered, without turning her gaze away from the floral arrangements Yamanaka Ino had so perfectly made.

"We're starting in a bit, and you're still looking like that."

She rolled her eyes secretly. "Sasuke, you know how I could always pull off everything in a jiffy. Stop being so paranoid."

"Just go get dressed, Sakura," the Hokage ordered, his voice stern as he would always command his subordinates – and/or everyone.

"One sec!" She scurried over to the ramen table and served herself a bowl. "Mmmm, Ichiraku's special never fails." She took a sip and walked over to the Hokage, already donned in the white robe and hat.

Sasuke, on the other hand, just raised his eyebrows upon the medic who seemed to be taking her time and ignoring his bidding. Knowing how Uchiha Sasuke hated people who wouldn't follow his instruction, Sakura just continued with her ramen, while waltzing towards the door.

This morning's celebration at the village's central district would have been enough for Konoha's foundation. Usually, it would. It was only Sakura's insistence to have this dinner. It was decided primarily by the Council after she ordered it without his knowledge, and had just been forwarded to his office 'for formality'. The woman had taken the initiative to plan everything-social to "compensate for your social ineptitude", as she'd always wittingly rebut.

"Oi, Sasuke? You ready?" Shikamaru called out from the other side of the room.

"Aa." It's time for the celebratory toast to open the ceremonies. A celebratory toast he had loathed in the early years of his reign. It was this very moment every year that he felt eyes judge him, as it was for this moment every year he had strived to be worthy of such a gesture.

It was never easy. He knew it all along. His stature, his past, his best friend. He would never get past these three. Being a missing-nin and an international traitor, being an Uchiha, and being a contender to Uzumaki Naruto's lifelong dream of being a Hokage.

And it never went away, the silent persecution despite his vindication. Though through years of ruling, he was able to establish respect for himself, even for just a small population.

"Good evening," Sasuke started as Shikamaru handed him a crystal glass with sparkling wine. "We're all gathered here for the same reason we had last year. We all know what this day meant for this village, for the alliance, for every fallen hero, for every broken fighter, for everyone in this room who each has his own story to tell.

"Today marks the day the Hidden Village among the Leaves was officially founded. And though we are a village marked with a lot of history, both tragic and exalting, today, I say, we move forward. Look on humbled by the past, forgiven by your own heart and your own people. Onwards we all tread with the promise of camaraderie, welfare, truth and our own regards to our fellowmen.

"And still, may we continue to learn from every pain these years had brought; to realize how each mistakes brought us all this very day where we pray for our heroes, miss our friends, and value those who are here with us now.

"I have nothing else more to say. But to end, I close this speech saying that I am an Uchiha. I have wronged you all, as well as my clansmen before me. Finally, I would like to beg for your forgiveness. Through years of ruling, I never asked for it. But I surmise it necessary for me to move on. My pride never let me, but perhaps I may never have done it without learning how to thank those whom I owed my life to, those who have helped me live, and those who I am living for."

Sasuke ended the speech with a stoic figure as he raised a toast. Everyone was silent for they have never seen or heard the Hokage so expressive even only through his words. But after a pregnant pause to take in the Hokage's unimaginable speech, everyone welcomed him with a glorious applause that lasted for quite a few minutes.

Deep down, Sasuke was relieved. He never really planned any of those, but it might have come up naturally.

He looked behind him and saw Sakura leaning by the door hidden from the stage he was in. She was listening to his speech, and she was finally perfectly dressed for the occasion – as she had always done. He expected her taunts, or her utter disbelief in this unexpected turn of events ending it with a silly remark. But something about the way she tilted her head, or the way she held her glass and lifted it up to him as her sign of approval, or the way she wore her slit evening gown made him catch his breath, for the very first time.

He wasn't sure what happened, but he simply stood there staring back at her. Yet perhaps it was her tears, threatening to fall after such a heartfelt speech. Sasuke was paralyzed; she was completely different that moment. He felt jitters, he couldn't even explain it. It was as if everything happened so fast; she was just the way she always was, but somehow she felt different. Her smile was bittersweet, he could tell; her hands shaky. His heart, fluttering.

What the hell. Could her tears possibly trigger something inside him? Was this just his protective instinct to take responsibility for her sadness?

He noticed her walking toward him, all the more making him panic inside. What the hell was wrong? She approached him with much effort of keeping her tears from breaking. Worse, she reached out to hug him.

"T-that was beautiful, Sasuke. Very beautiful," she whispered. "If Naruto were here to hear it, he'd be so proud of you, too." He was paralyzed even more, very much aware of how her breath created tingles at the back of his ear, her hands singed his skin as they wrapped around him. This proximity he had been used to for years suddenly bothered him.

She was sobbing a little now, and his body was too fucked up that he ignored this little voice in his head instructing him to pat her back. Haruno Sakura knew him well, though. And she noticed his weird silence. Despite their history, she had learned to forgive him, and he had been a friend. She had cried a million times before, and after he returned to Konoha to be Hokage, he knew how to comfort her. He had eventually learned how to be a person in his own little ways.

"Is something wrong?" she asked while pulling away.

"Aa," shaking his head from all these petty delusions. She smiled again, tears now less evident.

"Okay, Hokage, go mingle with actual human beings." She gave him a slight smack on the head before turning away.

She was fucked up. _He was fucked up._

And yet the night went on smoothly as Haruno Sakura had planned it. One couldn't distinguish which came from where with everyone having a good time as if they've known each other for a long time. And it's not every day you see the Hokage, the Raikage and the Kazekage sharing a table drinking sake.

Things did change a lot. From Sasuke's cold persona, to a village slowly accepting him as a reformed man, and to nations acknowledging his great leadership. His announcement to pursue the Hokage seat that eventful moment in the battlefield raised a lot of eyebrows. He was not to be trusted, and true enough he had ulterior motives. He planned to annihilate all the tailed beasts. He did, after they were released from Tobi, who cunningly became the jinchuuriki of the juubi. And with it was a sweep of Amaterasu across the landscape, taking any ninja and Zetsu clones alike which happened to be in the way.

It sparked rage, even Naruto was devastated. The Kyuubi had been a part of his life, and just when they've learned to work together, Sasuke had to be an ass and ruin everything.

"They were the root of every suffering we've ever had," Sasuke justified with dead eyes. Naruto argued, almost trying to kill Sasuke. To cut the story short, their argument became pointless as they had bigger problems: Madara. Everyone had briefly forgotten the loss of the beasts for Madara had unleashed his prowess that made him a legend.

In the end, Uzumaki Naruto died, protecting everyone, and most especially protecting both Sasuke and Sakura who he had been fighting with.

In the end, Uzumaki Naruto's selfless sacrifice was larger-than-life; even in his last breath, he continued to break Sasuke's heart with his actions. "Be Hokage, teme. I may hate you for what you did, but I can see that compassion behind your coldness," he uttered, between breaths. "Still, don't be afraid to show a little heart; it'll distinguish you from tyrants, rulers who only use their fists, Uchiha Madara who wanted welfare for everyone, yet never truly understood his people.

"Sakura, stop crying. Just forgive Sasuke already. He finally returned just as we have prayed for so long. I don't like being left out, but it'll just be the two of you from now on."

Sakura bit her lip to keep her from crying over traumatic memories. It never went away, this grief. Kakashi and Sai were also killed in that war. It almost killed her with so much hurt, but there was Sasuke to think about. He didn't ask for her help, she never planned to anyway. But watching him insist himself as the best candidate for the seat, with Tsunade-sama giving up the post after her recovery, was just too painful. He may not have admitted it, but he needed her help.

She wasn't ready to do so just yet, but she had to trust him.

From then on, she heeded Naruto's final wish. "You two, I wish happiness for you both. Sasuke, if you ever hurt her again, I swear to Kami-sama, I will haunt you and kill you. Sakura, you have loved him forever. I wish that could be enough for you to forgive him, for there is no one I would like you to entrust your heart to but to him. Have faith, the Sasuke we know is still there somewhere."

They both shouted _baka_ at him afterwards. Looking back now, everything from that time seemed surreal. But should they be from that time looking into this moment, _everything_ would be surreal. Sakura pasted a bittersweet smile upon her face. Years later, there never was anything romantic between Sasuke and her.

She had never loved him again, as much as she had when she was younger. She resolved that all there was to it was childish fascination. She grew up, knew better than to fall for him again. But they've been friends since then. And Sakura would never have regretted anything. He had been a better friend to her than anyone ever was – except for Naruto, of course. How they've reached that point of friendship was a labyrinth of going back and forth from hate to love, distrust to honesty, pain to comfort. It was never easy, they were neither perfect.

But it was all worth it.

Sakura sipped the last of her wine, as she caught his eyes. She smiled and raised her glass for recognition. Soon enough, Temari tapped her, with Shikamaru following suit. It was an opportunity to see that rumoured emerald on Temari's finger. They spent the next few minutes gushing over her engagement ring, and trying to ignore Shikamaru's senseless banters on them being senseless over a ring. "Typical women," he had muttered.

After that, there was still this crazy feeling that her back was shivering, only to find out that someone was staring at her. And it was even more bothering to know it was Sasuke, and it was not the stare Sasuke would usually give to someone he was suspicious of. It was a lingering stare that took her breath away. It was confusing as it was electrifying. And it never happened before, and when it did this fateful night, it made her remember how it felt when she was younger.

Younger and in love.

And she felt her heart flutter a bit and she came undone as their eyes locked for the longest time for the very first time ever. And all her defences wavered after she caught him still staring back even when she tried to look away.

She knew it might never mean anything more than the obvious Sasuke trying to tell him something practical; but at that moment, she couldn't help but stop herself from smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! It felt like the first time, publishing a new story. This story is supposedly a part of Tumblr's SasuSaku account's SasuSaku Month for week 3. But I was just too late, and it was only now that I was able to publish.

Anyway, a new story. And my new perspective on Sasuke and Sakura. Basically, this romance will start years after they've learned to be actual friends. It wasn't base on Sakura's previous fancy on him, or Sasuke's realization that someone had loved him all along. It will be a sudden epiphany that they have never anticipated even after years of friendship.

Oh, and sorry Naruto died and Sasuke became Hokage.

**_Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun! Happy SasuSaku Month everybody! _**

Enjoy! ~ :3


End file.
